eclipsecampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Soji Electrodynamics
The youngest of the big three, Soji Electrodynamics began as a solid R&D firm focusing primarily on electrical, electro-magnetic, and light-based energy systems - not all of which had applications in weapons development. When tenders for non-lethal weapons started coming up, Soji started looking in this direction with the result being electro-lasers. Also of interest to many is the integral part that Soji played in the initial development of electro-thermal chemical technology of projectile weapons, paticularly in light of the fate of Republican Arms. Not long after the initial exploration of electro-laser technology by the company (and while it was pursuing a few contracts) Soji entered into a research partnership with Rebublican Arms, a smaller company devoted to research into cutting edge weaponry. While they weren't making much headway on personal gauss and rail weapons at the time, they had gone a reasonable way to developing ETC weapons. At first the partnership was workable and things moved at a cracking pace, but about a year or two in there was a very public dust-up between the two. Soji claimed that Republican wasn't keeping to the research agreement, using some of the results of testing for its own development and attempting to freeze out the larger partner. Despite protestations of its innocence, few in the media kicked up a fuss when Soji just leveraged a buy-out of the small company, took its research, and disestablished Republican's old operations. Soji itself developed into a prime target over the years, however, and not long after the end of the data eclipse, was bought by the Motou Consumer Products corporation, that saw small, portable, plug-in weaponry as a viable consumer product (and the diversification Soji offered didn't hurt at that time either). There are some rumours that Motou is now trying to offload Soji in light of playing closer to their core business, but nothing has been released to the public yet. Soji's mass production isn't as wide as that of OSA or Takala, but it doesn't need to be. Electro-lasers tend to be produced on larger contracts for very specific demographics, so they have the luxury of predicting sales some time in advance. Their ETC technology is also used in many other smaller companies' products under licence, so they tend to make a considerable amount of capital there as well - though they do produce their own ETC weapons (which aren't necessarily as well bought-up as some of the other companies). There are further rumours, however, that Soji is looking to release its first generation of gauss and/or rail weapons onto the market some time in the next 2-4 years (which could put them into serious competition with OSA and Takala), and it's really the speculation on the Motou sell-off that's holding them back. Soji Weapon Permutation: Cutting Edge (Electro-lasers) As the market leader in electro-laser and ETC technology Soji has done its damndest to advance that technology to maintain competitive advantage. While they haven't been able to squeeze anything more out of the ETC technology, their research has increased the efficiency of the electro-lasers they manufacture. All Soji electro-lasers have x1.5 the number of shots that other electro-lasers of the same type would have, but at x1.2 the cost (you get charged for competitive advantage). Unfortunately they also require Soji power cells (also x1.2 cost), so if you need replacements for whatever reason, this could count against it. Category:Corporations Category:Motou Consumer Products Corporations